This application is for partial support of the Vascular Biology '98 meeting to be held in San Francisco from April 15-17, 1998. Vascular Biology '98 is an interdisciplinary vascular biology meeting jointly sponsored by the North American Vascular Biology Organization and the American Heart Association (AHA), with the cooperation of the American Society of Investigative Pathology and the Microcirculatory Society. The goal of this meeting is to promote scientific interchange among vascular biologists from diverse disciplines and to provide an overview of the most exciting recent developments in vascular biology. This will be the second in a series. The program includes a keynote session, 7 scientific sessions, poster sessions aimed at showcasing the work of younger investigators, and the Blood Vessel Club, an annual informal gathering of vascular biologists to discuss the latest advances in the field. The scientific sessions will cover basic vascular biology as well as aspects of thrombosis, atherosclerosis, lipid metabolism, and other areas related to human cardiovascular diseases. This forum will give investigators from varying backgrounds a variety of venues in which to compare information and review the latest data in the field. Participation by graduate students, post-doctoral fellows and other young investigators will be particularly encouraged and supported.